Heaven's Key
by LunarGloss
Summary: This is the Key of the Starry Heaven arc retold. Secrets are discovered about Lucy, and her birthright. With Natsu close behind every step of the way. Will he loose himself when she enters the clock, or save her just in time. Lucy must save him before he loses himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Lucy Pov~

"Just give us Lucy Heartfilia." Mary Hugh shouted. I clenched my jaw. Why did they want me?

"Your request is denied leave." Macao yelled.

"If you won't give her to us then we'll just take her. Sugar boy!" Sugar boy started to sing. Worst than Gajeel to say the least. Green slime started falling out of his Elvis suit. Elfman went to punch it, but it absorb it.

"Go hounds go!" Sang sugar boy. Soon enough Mira, Lisanna, Macao, Romeo, and Wakuba were all stuck in his 'hounds'.

 **'Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu chanted. The fire aimed at Mary just changed directions and went towards Wendy. She screamed, but luckily Carla and Pantherlily flew her out of the way.

"Hey no far!" Natsu pouted.

"Hand us over Lucy already and no one has to get hurt." Coco says and she speeds towards Wendy. I had to do something. My hands wandered down to my keys. Michelle placed a hand on mine keeping me from pulling out a key. the slime pulled back to a magically drained guild. Max and Laki helping each other stand. Sugar boy slime surrounded us all not giving us a space to escape. "I won't ask again where's Lucy?" Mary yelled once again. I grinded my teeth. The guild was getting hurt because of me again. "Won't tell me fine." She grabbed Wendy and held a hand to her neck.

"Stopped!" I screech.

"Then where's Lucy?" Coco asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Michelle yelled out. I stood there dumbfounded.

"Come with us then." Mary threw Wendy to the side, tossing her into Laki and Max. Michelle walked forward. No I wouldn't let Michelle go with them.

 **"Open Gate of the Twins Gemini." I chanted.** The bright light flashed and they looked at me dumbfounded. "You are not taking Michelle away from me. Gemini turn into me." I said. Gemini ran in circled around Mary, Coco, and Sugarboy.

"Which one the real Lucy?" Coco says with a confused look on her face.

"What's the matter don't know who the real Lucy is." Gemini and I say in sync. The guild smiles and follows me with every step.

 **"Open Gate of the Ram!" We chanted.** The pink lam appeared in the middle.

 **"Wool Wall!" The lam shouted.** The wall enclosed the three mages. Keeping two gates open was taking a toll on me. The two spirits and disappeared. I almost fell on my back if it wasn't for Natsu.

"Thanks." I smiled up to him. Coco jumped over the wall and ran towards us.

"Your not getting near my Luce." Natsu yelled.

" **Solid Script Hole." Levy chanted.** Coco fell down in the hole.

"Enough of this! Sugarboy!" Mary yelled. The green slime came and ate all of us. Father memento shook and it stood up with the wrapping off. Mary's eyes widen and she runs towards the memento.

"NO!" I yelled, but it was muffled by the slime. An octopus fell from the sky. I couldn't hear out the slime. They took the memento and took off. The slime slowly retracted as they left. Natsu placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"At least they didn't get you Luce." He whispered, making it almost impossible for me to catch. We all walked weakly to the hall and sat in silence.

"I can't believe we let them beat us like that." Elfman said.

"We can't help it. We've been stuck for seven years. We're all weak right now." Lisanna says.

"I'm going home to figure out what we should do next." I stood abruptly and walked out.

"Lucy wait up." Natsu ran with Happy in tow. I kept walking. Things have been a bit weird with Natsu lately. Stuff he said earlier is what I mean. He's being a little over protective of me.

"I'm fine Natsu." I laughed. He still followed close behind even as we entered my apartment.

"Lucy I'm just making sure." Natsu answered back finally.

"You liiiiikkkkkeeee her." Happy coed. I blushed and turned away.

"Happy scram buddy." Natsu said. Happy whined for a minute and flew out my window. "Luce don't turn away from me." He mumbled. I turned to meet his eyes. He steps closer to me. He places a hand on my waist.

"Natsu." I say.

"Don't. I thought they would actually be able to take you." He said. I let him pull me into his chest. His warmth spread through me and I sighed with content. He sniffed my hair and growled slightly. "I don't know what I would do if you were taken."

"You'd find me. You always do." I whispered. I look up at him. Natsu steps back more.

"I should go." Natsu jumps out of the window. I fall on my butt and touch my heart. It was beating like a drum. What has he done to me?

~Natsu Pov~

I jumped out the window before I kissed her. I couldn't. My heart was pounding. I couldn't take the chance that she didn't think of me like that.

"So did you mark her?" Gajeel leaned against a tree.

"No."

"You need to soon. You know as well as I do that the urge will get worse until you can't control yourself around her."

"I know that. Have you marked Levy yet?"

"No. You only entered mating season because of your desire to love and protect her. I haven't figured out if I love her. So I don't have to mark her yet."

"Once you figure out if you love her your world will just be her." I walked off with that. I was in love with Luce. I couldn't admit it though. I walked back to the guild and sat down.

"Is Lucy okay?" Levy asked.

"She's fine now." I say. I stay at the guild till nightfall and walk out with Erza and Gray.

"I can't believe you got beat by a girl Natsu." Gray provoke. I wasn't listening to him though. We past Lucy's and I saw the lights out.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I say and jump to Lucy window. It was open as I figured. She knew I would come back. Lucy lie in her bed asleep. I noticed she was shivering a bit. I quickly slipped off my shoes and shirt and slipped into bed with her. She unconsciously got closer to me. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I saw so getting Lucy kicked in the morning.

~Next Morning Lucy Pov~

I was really warm. I move closer to the heat source. Wait. I opened my eyes to see Natsu asleep. his arm was wrapped around firmly around my waist. I smiled a bit and then frowned. I didn't think he would come back after out almost kiss. I wiggle out of his embrace when he spoke.

"No Luce...don't...leave." He spoke sleepily. He pulled me back into him and sighed into content. I lay there for a few minutes longer when Natsu eyes snap open. "I'm sorry Luce. I'll leave." Natsu quickly gets off the bed and zips up his vest. He was about to jump out of my window when I grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not mad Natsu." I pull him back on the bed.

"Your not?" He didn't seem convinced.

"I'm not." I say. Natsu sat there shocked. "Let me get dressed and we can head to the guild." He nodded and I slipped out of bed. I realized that I was in a pink slip that barely reached my thighs. I felt my face heat up and quickly grabbed my clothes. I heard my chuckle. Slipping my boots on I exit the bathroom and saw Natsu leaned on the wall.

"Come on." He said. I walk over to him and he opens the door. His arm falls on my shoulder as we walk. I'm slowly pulled into his side. People were giggling around as we walked.

"Natsu people are staring." I shrugged his arm off my shoulder and walk faster. We approach the guild hall, but we didn't walk in. Natsu pulled me to the side of the guild. No one came to the side. Mira on special occasions came around.

"Lucy I'm going to go afraid them." He says. He created distance between us.

"What! Natsu don't you dare you."

"Lucy I have too. For you." I stare at him for a few minutes. He's about to turn away when I run and jump on him. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. My head buried in the nape of his neck.

"Natsu don't leave me." I whisper.

"I have to go Lucy. Nothing you say or do can stop me." He proclaims. I look and his eyes and search them for a moment. I did the only thing I knew that would make him stay. I kissed him. He was visibly shocked for a moment, but he kissed me back. His hands fly to my waist keeping me up as I melt into the kiss. We pulls back and lean our foreheads together. "Maybe I'll stay." I smiled and peck his lips again. I got off of him and walked away. Before I could Natsu pulled my back into him and tilted my head up. He kissed me softly before he let me go. I lace my fingers with him and pull him into the guild hall. I pull him to the table team Natsu was at.

"Lucy, you seem happier today." Erza points out.

"Yeah I'm a lot better."

"That's good." I nodded. Natsu placed a kiss on my hand.

"Flamebrain your whipped and its only been one day." Gray says.

"I'm not. Its normal for dragons and dragon slayers to act like this." Natsu came to his defense.

"What's that gotta do with any thing firecracker?" Gray asked.

"It has to do wit-" Natsu stopped mid sentence. "It's nothing."

"Lu-chan can you come help me for a minute?" Levy yelled for me.

"Sure." I got up and walked over to Levy. She had alot of book in her arms. I took half and sat them over at the table where Gajeel was at.

"What makes you think I was sitting with Gajeel?" Her hands flew to her hips as she pouted.

I shrugged. "Where else would you be." I heard Gajeel gihi before I sat back down beside of Natsu.

"Lucy on to more pressing matters. What do you think our next move should be?" Erza asked.

"Well before I went to bed last night I kept one reading this one book. It talk about the clock throughout it. The author is Will Neville (I probably spelled that wrong). He only wrote two book. Coincidently the book is at my family home. I just don't know where."

"So if we find this book we can find out about the clock."

"Yes and no. I remember fragments of the book. It was one of my favorites growing up. That was until father took it from me." I sighed.

"Lucy can I come with you to the Heartfilia estate?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know. The estate is in shambles by now. Plus I don't know who or what is there."

"What do you mean you don't know what could be there?" Gray asked.

"Back when I was younger dark guilds would hide out on the grounds. And since the estate so big we didn't know half the time when they were there. That was until one of the guilds decided to kidnap me for ransom. That turned out really bad. A very angry mother came and rescue me. From then on out the royal soldiers watched the property." I explained.

"You were kidnapped?" Natsu questions.

"Yeah many times. It happened so often that mother made a deal with spirits that they would come and rescue me. That was until I could take care of myself of course." I shrugged my shoulders. I was used to getting kidnapped it didn't faze me anymore.

"How can you be calm about it?" Erza shakes her head.

"It doesn't faze me anymore. When I was five I was kidnapped about fifteen times that year. That what happens when your an heiress." I shrugged my shoulders again. Levy handed me a book. She had a confused look on her face. "What's the book about?" I asked.

"I don't know. It was mainly on the clock came to be and celestial spirits. I thought you would understand better." Levy explains. I put the leather book in my lap and started reading.

 _The spirit king originally created the clock so spirits could walk freely between worlds. It was then Zeref got ahold of the mysterious clock and casted a curse on it. Instead of bringing joy to the spirits it would bring Armageddon. The spirit king dismantled the clock and gave it to trusted celestial spirit wielders. He originally gave all the pieces to the heartfilia family. Then they sealed the pieces in ancient runes, and civilizations._

"This doesn't make sense. Spirits are to never to travel the world freely. I want them to have freedom and all, but if spirits stay in the human world to long they start to loose their abilities, and die." My fingers tangle in some of my locks as I twist them.

"So I wasn't wrong." Levy sighs.

"Have you tried to see if there's any magic seal on it?" Gray asked.

"That's the problem there is none. At least I didn't read one, when I read it." Levy says. I read through the book looking for anything. On the last page reads to my daughter.

"To my daughter?" The book flashed and the words changed.

"Blood magic." Master yelled.

"Infinity clock." I read out. A hologram appears of it.

"What is this?" Erza asked.

"Lucy close the book." Master ordered. I shut it fast. The hologram disappeared and the book went back to normal. Virgo appeared.

"Princess are you okay? We spirits sense the Infinity clock and I came over to see if you were okay." Virgo explained.

"She's fine." Natsu said. I wasn't I saw something I wasn't suppose too. My future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Lucy Pov~

"Virgo is it true?" I asked.

"What true princess?" She looked confused.

"Don't play innocent with me. We both know Leo would of passed through the gate if there was actually something wrong. I'm going to ask again. Is it true?" My voiced almost reached a yell.

"Yes it is. Princess the clock is powered by celestial mage magic. And to collect a celestial mage magic is to kill them. Finally they make a vessel for the magic to stay dormant in." She explained.

"Am I the vessel?" My voice hitched in my throat.

"We suspect that you are since your the most powerful celestial mage on Earthland at the moment." Virgo said. Everyone tenses in the room. Virgo disappears before I could ask another question.

"Well they are not getting you child. We protect our family. So we will protect you." Everyone yelled yeah around the room. Natsu was still tense. While everyone got into a fight I pull him out behind the guild.

"I won't loose you Luce. I can't." He pulls me to his chest and takes in my scent. He places kisses up and down my neck before he finally reached my lips. It was full of passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bring him closer. We heard a gasp behind up and turned around.

"Lisanna." We both breath out. She ran away in full blown tears.

"I'll go talk to her." I say and walk away. Lisanna was by the river. Tears streamed her face.

"Go away you bitch." Lisanna cried out.

"Lisanna calmed down." I say out gently.

"No you stole him from me bitch." Her voice filled with venom.

"He was never yours to begin with." I raised my voice. Natsu was mine.

"No he was. He was my husband when we were younger. We made promises to each other."

"He didn't know better. He was a child. Don't you dare try to take him from me. It won't work." I walked away. Natsu waited for me at the front of the guild.

"It didn't go well did it?" Natsu asked.

"Nope. She was claiming that I stole you from her." I shook my head.

"That doesn't make sense. I've never liked Lisanna like that." He shrugged his shoulders. We walked in the guild and I sat down. The guild stared at me.

"I might be the vessel for the those lunatic, but there's one damn thing I'm sure about. I'm not and never will be leaving Fairy Tail." The guild erupts into cheers. Natsu grins.

 _ **Hey guys here's a little short chapter. I'll upload longer ones in a bit. I'm just busy with stuff in my life and school. I've started Girl with the Beautiful voice again so go read that. Till Next Time.**_


End file.
